DBZ Academia
by Bionic-TitanX
Summary: Goku and Vegeta have been through many adventures. From their first meeting where they fought each other on opposing sides to fighting the androids to Buu, etc. They have been through a lot. Now, with the 6 original universes brought back to life by Android 17, the Grand Priest has given them a mission to observe Universe 13. Of all their adventures, can they survive teaching at UA
1. Chapter 1

It was the end of the Tournament of Power. Just now, Android 17 just wished for all the universes to be brought back to life on Super Shenron. The Grand Priest spoke his wish in the ancient tongue of the gods. In another time, the eternal dragon would have fulfilled this wish and an explanation for what would happen if a selfish wish was granted would occur. This does not happen in this timeline. Instead of this occurring, the wish is still fulfilled but, something else happens as well.

"Interesting. It appears that all the erased universes were brought back." The Grand Priest stated.

"Wasn't that supposed to happen though?" Goku pondered.

"Allow me to rephrase that. Every universe that Zeno-sama has erased throughout the tournament and prior to the tournament have been brought back to existence."

A gasp was heard from the angels and G.O.D.s that heard this news. It was just now that they realized what he meant.

"Zeno-sama, what shall we do about this sudden development?" The GP directed towards the two.

The two simply shrugged.

"What do you think?" Zeno #1 asked.

"If I had the choice, I would send the strongest person in each universe to the 6 additional universes. Only universes 2 and 9 shall be exempt because universe 2 would be a dead giveaway with their cheers of love that will surely cause some disturbance in the other universes and universe 9 would stick out like a sore thumb depending on the universe we place them in." GP explained.

The Zeno's nodded and turned to the team for Universe 7.

"Son Goku. Since you are the strongest being, excluding gods of destruction and angels, and you're already here, we'll let you choose which universe you'll go to." Zeno #2 stated.

"B-But what about my family?" He questions.

"Oh, don't worry about that. We'll allow you to bring your family with you. It is up to them if they want to go though. We are also aware of Vegeta's new transformation within the tournament. You have peaked the interest of the Zenos because of it. Therefore, this offer extends to you as well because we are unsure of its limits as of yet."

"As tempting as that offer sounds I doubt my family will be able to adapt to the new environment. Some of the issues I find with it include the currency, language, and the mannerisms there."

The Grand Priest held his head in thought.

"Hmm. I suppose that some of those may be a problem, but there is a universe that covers a lot of your worries already. This universe that I have in mind also has an Earth as well so you could blend in extremely well. Heck! This Earth even has this stuff known as "Quirks." They are basically superpowers that you are either born with or develop most commonly at the age of 4. From what I've observed already, the Quirks are very diverse and can show in all sorts of ways. For example, you could have a bird head, but you could have the power of flight. The geology is very different though and so are the languages depending on where you are. There are still places where the language is still the same thankfully. I'll supply you with translators in order to understand the languages and you can't use your KI in public unless you choose to pursue the profession that people in that universe call heroes. You have to have a license to use your Ki or people will mistake it for Quirks and although you can defeat most of the population with no issue, I'm sure you wouldn't like to cause a huge commotion, would you?"

Vegeta was silent for a while trying to process the information. He then raised his head.

"I'll have to talk to my family about this."

The Grand Priest nodded in understanding and faced Goku.

"And what about you Son Goku?"

"Well, I'll also have to tell my family about all this new information. In all honesty, that Earth sounds a bit boring if there's no-one that can really challenge me. Perhaps discovering about all these new Quirks will be interesting though. Who knows? Maybe these "Quirks" can entertain me for a while." Goku shrugged.

*Line*

When Goku told his wife about the news, she didn't take it very well.

"WHAAAAAAAT?! YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU WANT US TO GO TO A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT UNIVERSE AND OBSERVE THEM?! AND FOR WHAT? BECAUSE YOUR GODLY FRIENDS SAID SO?!"

"Um...Yes?" He responded in an unsure manner.

Chichi sighed.

"I give up!" She threw her hand up in the air. "I don't get you Son Goku. Not one bit and I'm sick of it. Time after time I've tried to make it work. I've tried to make it work, but it doesn't. I can't understand you at all. After that fiasco with Majin Buu, I honestly thought that you were a changed man and that we could finally make it work. Then, Beerus came and you just reverted back to your old self. Everything fell into shambles afterwards. I was worried for you Goku. I honestly thought that there was a chance you may not come back and there won't be any way to revive you again. I tried asking you to stay, but you just wouldn't listen to me. I knew that this wouldn't work, but I at least tried to put in the effort to beat the odds. You didn't even try!"

Tears began to fall down Chichi's face.

"Now you come home to tell me this and sure, go ahead, bring your family with you for all I care! Bring Goten as well because he's essentially a carbon copy of you!" She yelled.

She started breathing heavily for a bit until her breathing patterns calmed down to a normal pace.

"I honestly don't care about what you do anymore Son Goku because…"

She slid the ring off her finger and threw it at Goku who caught it on instinct.

"I am no longer your wife."

She stormed out of the room they were in at the time leaving Goku by himself and he sighed.

"Oh, what have I done?" He covered his face with his hands and reflected on what just happened.

"Vegeta's went so much more smoothly than mines. His whole family practically jumped on board with him. Bulma always wanted a change of scenery and with the new Earth, she'll get just that and even get to discover all new sorts of things in that world. She can even go back to Universe 7 so long as she doesn't draw attention to herself." Goku mumbled.

In a flash, the Grand Priest appeared.

"I feel that you've spoken to your family about the matter."

Goku rose his head and nodded, but his eyes were full of sorrow.

"Something wrong?" The Grand Priest asked.

"Well, I just lost my wife." Goku tried to crack a smile, but it didn't work.

"I'm sorry." The GP shifted his eyes away from Goku.

"It's okay." Goku got up.

"If you need some time to heal, the Zenos wouldn't mind. Getting over a failed marriage is a wound that takes more time to heal than any other." GP pointed out.

"No. I think the best course of actions is to get out of this place as soon as possible. I don't want to stay here for more than I have to. Goten is already packed and Gohan has decided to stay in Universe 7. He built up a good life here so I couldn't possibly tell him that we were going to a new universe. Heck, he's a grown man so he doesn't even have to listen to whatever I say anymore."

The Grand Priest nodded.

"And did you pack Son Goku?"

"I have everything that I'll need in this new universe held within these capsules."

"I see. So, shall we go?"

"Hold on a second."

Goku left only to come back with Goten holding a suitcase full of things.

"I already said bye to everyone so, let's go!" Goten cheered.

The Grand Priest giggled and started up everything. Next thing you know, they are on their way to Universe 13 AKA the BNHA universe.


	2. Part 2

"Mom! Mom! I made a new friend at school today!" Izuku yelled while running tin the living room.

Izuku usually walked home alone everyday because no-one wanted to be seen with a 'Quirkless loser.' When he came home, he was seen with burn marks, scratches, or anything else that would signal Izuku was abused but, Izuku always said it was simply bad luck. Inko could tell when Izuku was lying. She suspected that he was getting bullied at school because of his status but she didn't want to jump to conclusions and ruin Izuku's life more than she already has. He already came home with a gloomy aura trying to be disguised with a fake smile all the time. It always brought Inko to tears because she knew he was only doing this for her sake.

That was why, today, when he came home with such a happy aura and a light in his eyes that she didn't see after he was dubbed Quirkless, it warmed her heart. She wished that this moment could last forever.

"Really?! What's their name?!" Inko asked excitedly.

Izuku never talked about having friends for 6 straight years. Sure, he did like to talk about Katsuki a lot, but Inko could tell that they became very distant after he found out Izuku was Quirkless. The day Izuku came busting in through that door yelling about making a new friend was, of course, going to be a special occasion so, Inko did what any parent would do and show the same level of enthusiasm as their kid.

"His name is Goten!"

"Understanding the heavens? Interesting name. You don't hear that name often."

"I know. Isn't that cool? Not only that, but even after he found out I was Quirkless, he still wanted to be my friend!"

Inko smiled sweetly.

'Yes!' She cheered internally.

"Well Izuku, why don't you invite him over next time you two meet?"

"Will do!"

Izuku then retreated into his room where you could still hear him celebrating over making a friend who, despite knowing that's Quirkless, wanted to still hang out with him.

Line*

"You're not that strong." Trunks stated.

Endeavor was pretty peeved with this lavender-haired kid. Sure, he was eternally grateful that Trunks managed to get Shoto to use his left side, but, when Shoto brought this lavender-haired punk to his home and they literally started insulting him right in front of his face like he didn't find him not even the slightest bit intimidating, he was livid.

Endeavor tried grabbing this kid several times now and each time was a failure. Everytime Endeavor was an inch away from grabbing the kid, he would just vanish and appear either behind him, to his left, or to his right. Even though he noticed the pattern, he still wasn't quick enough to grab him.

"You're so slow." The boy taunted. "I bet you couldn't even catch me with my eyes closed!"

Endeavor smiled creepily.

"Wanna bet?" He asked.

"Sure. If I win, you fight me in the ring. If you win, I'll stop disrespecting you."

"Deal!" Endeavor roared.

'Ha! This is going to be easier than I thought!' Endeavor thought.

Oh, how wrong Endeavor was.

Shoto blindfolded Trunks because Endeavor wanted to make sure the rascal didn't try cheating. He thought he could show the boy his place after this. After all, the boy only had a pretty fast teleportation Quirk and he bet there were a few conditions to the Quirk like all Quirks do. Unfortunately, the teleportation Quirk theory he had conjured up in his mind didn't go to think that the Quirk had nothing to do with vision. Actually, he thought that there was a time limit or something considering the boy waited for the last second to disappear from Endeavor's sight.

That theory backfired on him because Trunks was still able to go untouched by Endeavor. Sometimes he did it so fluidly you would think he has been in enough fights to have gotten these movements ingrained into his memory.

Eventually, it got so bad that Shoto even started laughing at Endeavor's futile attempts to catch Trunks. This only served to add fuel to the fire for him because he started treating Trunks like a villain he was pursuing and he would show no mercy!

"Dude, when are you gonna stop your attempts to grab me? I mean, you're breathing pretty heavy right there." Trunks pondered,

Endeavor didn't want to do this, but he realized that it was pointless now. He couldn't catch this kid even when he put forth all his skills to catch him. The kid just was just too darn quick for him and it annoyed him to no end.

"Fine kid. You win." He grumbled.

He could hear Shoto silently cheering in the background. He could tell that this Briefs kid was going to be a pain. He knew about Ms. Briefs. She was an upcoming business woman. She was an entrepreneur and rising in popularity with her capsules each and every day. There were several investors in the product so far and if she continued like this, she would start overthrowing many businesses as she climbs the ladder. He actually met her before. Seemed like a nice lady. She had a good head on her shoulders and he couldn't find anything that he outright hated about her. Well, not her directly.

Mr. Briefs, on the other hand, was a different story. They barely talked and he could tell that this guy knew how it felt to be second best. What he didn't like about the guy though is that he was looking down upon him, As if he weren't strong enough. Now, this guy's kid was also looking down on him. He just wanted to smack that smirk off the boy's face.

"Alright kid. Let's see how you handle me in the ring and you can't teleport like that anymore."

Trunks looked at Endeavor confused.

"What do you mean by teleport? All I do is go real fast."

Endeavor practically doubled over hearing this. Of course! Why didn't he take into consideration that it was a speed-related Quirk. It couldn't have been simple super-speed alone though so, he had to have enhanced senses on top of that super-speed of his.

"Well, alright. My bad. I thought you had a teleportation Quirk."

"Teleportation Quirk? Look, I don't know what you mean by Quirk but, I don't have that."

Endeavor was now very confused. There was no way this kid was that fast and he didn't have a Quirk.

"Shoto, do you know about this?"

Shoto nodded before opening his mouth.

"Trunks doesn't have a Quirk. Instead he uses this very old martial arts skill called KI. It is basically life force energy. He showed me several articles on it proving its existence."

Endeavor simply grunted in return.

"I still have my doubts." He said.

Needless to say, Endeavor was knocked out cold by Trunks as soon as Trunks threw the first punch.

"This may actually wound his pride a lot more than All-might did." Shoto interjected.

"All-might?" Trunks questioned.

"He's the No.1 hero of Japan. I'm not going to hold you accountable for not knowing about All-might because you came from foreign lands where heroes are not a thing." Shoto explained.

"Is he strong?"

"Very!"

"Cool!"

Line*

Ever since Izuku met Goten, his whole life began to change for the better. How? Well, for one, if he didn't meet Goten, he would've never met his teacher, Son Goku.

Originally it started off with small talk one day about heroes and then it started growing into a full-grown conversation. Goten mentioned how pretty much every superhero has got to be strong and pointed out that Izuku never did any physical training besides at school. That already meant that Izuku was behind when it comes to becoming a hero. That was where Goten's dad came into play.

Goten told Izuku about how his dad is an expert in martial arts and could probably train the two together considering how he was always looking for something to do. He mainly only grew vegetables with his senzu bean garden on the side so, he had a lot of time on his hands. Sure, he would have to go early to the markets to deliver the vegetables he grew in order to get paid, but that was only a few times a year he had to do that.

Thanks to Goku, Izuku not only grew muscle and stamina from the weighted clothing exercises, but he also learned to wield KI. It was honestly really cool and his confidence increased over time to the point where he barely stuttered anymore. He was able to hold his own in enough fights to avoid getting bullied anymore although there was the occasional insults from Bakugou. That couldn't really be stopped but, he would take it if it meant he gained all this. Not only that, but he was finally able to make more friends as well. Now, he felt like he was ready to show UA what he was really made of!

A/N: The story will progressively get longer. I just wanted to set up a background first. There are a few things I am going to tell you guys as well.

Goku will still have MUI. You may say that is too OP and Goku said he lost it in Ep. 131, but let me speak. Goku will only use it in dire emergencies only because each time he uses it, he will receive the kickback from Ep. 130 after he is done using it.

Give me a design for your own G.O.D and angel. I will pick the most original and best one because I will be using them later on in the story.

The GP handled all the complicated stuff like date of birth and all that.

Considering how practically every fighter in the TOP used KI, I'm still putting it as an ancient martial arts skill.

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it and continue to give me tips on how to write in 3rd person.


	3. Part 3

Izuku and Goten matured a lot over the years of training with Goku. Izuku now stood at 5'5.25 with all his baby fat gone and in their place, sharp features. His jade green eyes showed more liveliness over the years and his body had become full of lean muscles. The muscles would easily be hidden by a regular shirt or any baggy clothes, but his strength couldn't.

Goku taught Izuku how to use Ki after he found Izuku's body conditioned enough to try and attempt it. Thanks to Ki training, Izuku was able to amplify his strength as well as have a chance at becoming a hero. He could probably end up becoming one of the strongest heroes in the world.

On the other side of the spectrum, Goten showed some unusual development. Goku found it unusual that Goten was growing to be taller every year because Vegeta told him that Saiyans didn't really grow that much and when they did, it was after a large gap of time. They would end up growing over a foot taller than they originally were, but Goten was growing every year. That was why Goku went to confront Bulma about it.

She had the same problem with Trunks and after careful studying she came to the conclusion that because they were still developing, their bodies fell to the rules of the universe they were living in currently. Not many things would really change about them though. Something like their strength, their ability to get stronger after each fight, Saiyan appetite, etc. wouldn't really change. Since they were also part human though, something like puberty would happen except for the Acne. A cream was made to make sure that never happened for the passing generations. As of right now, Goten stood at 5'6.

Other features for the boys began to look different. Goku had Izuku keep his hair in a messy bun and keep a green bandana with him at all times incase he had to fight. His hair could end up becoming a hindrance to him so, it would be best to try and cover up his hair as well.

Goten's hairstyle changed as well. Rather than looking like his father, he began to look a bit like Gohan. His hairstyle became spiky, straight, and tilted.

Currently, Izuku and Goten were at school sitting patiently waiting for the teacher to show up.

"Hey, Izuku, when do you think the teacher is going to show up? I'm starting to lose my patience." Goten whispered.

Izuku shrugged.

"I don't know. For all we know-"

Izuku was interrupted by the door creaking open.

"Ah, hello class!" The generic looking teacher greeted.

"Good morning Chin-sensei." Most of the class spoke in unison.

"I apologize for showing up late, but the school made it mandatory every teacher for this grade level to show up at a meeting. Now since that is over, I have these papers to help you all think about what you plan on becoming when you grow up."

There was a deadly silence in the room until the teacher continued.

"LOL! Is that what you kids say nowadays? Anyways, I know you all want to become heroes!" He threw the papers in his hands into the air.

Mostly everyone went wild and started using their Quirks in class. As for Izuku and Goten, Izuku had his face buried in his notebook while Goten was leaning over to Izuku.

"Uh, Izuku, I hope the teacher realizes that he has to pick up the scattered papers afterwards."

Izuku chuckled at the commentary while the teacher tried to calm the students down.

"OI! Teach! Don't compare me to the rest of these lowlives! Unlike them, I have actual talent!" Katsuki bragged.

"Oh, Katsuki Bakugou, you said you wanted to go to UA?"

The room was immediately quiet after hearing this.

"Woah! UA?! I heard that school was incredibly difficult to get into!" One student commented.

"And that's exactly why I'm going to attend there! UA is the best hero school in the nation and they only deserve the best! All of the greatest heroes have backstories where they started off from nothing and made it to something! How they were the only ones from their secondary school to make it into the top hero schools!" Katsuki yelled in response.

"Ah yes, Izuku and Goten also said they were going to attend UA." The teacher mentioned.

Katsuki turned his attention to Izuku and Goten. He was fuming!

"Izuku is pretty strong. I mean, he did take out a lot of his old tormentors by himself and is pretty skillful in martial arts, but I doubt he'd make it into UA in the hero course. Maybe General Education or Support, but definitely not the hero course." One student whispered.

"What about Goten though?"

"The chick magnet? He rivals Katsuki for the strongest of this school. I'd be surprised if he didn't make it in."

While everyone was chatting away about Goten, Izuku, and Katsuki, the ash-blonde was approaching the desk of Izuku. He was preparing an explosion to startle Izuku, but Izuku was able to sense him coming. That was, why when Katsuki was close enough, he backhanded Katsuki's arm causing the explosion to go off-course and be released harmlessly in the air. Everyone, besides Izuku and Goten, were shocked. No-one even noticed Katsuki coming and the last they saw, Izuku had his head buried in his notebook.

Katsuki got over his initial shock and continued on with what he was originally going to do.

"Deku! You're even worse than these extras! You don't even have a Quirk and yet you are still trying to attend UA?! Ha! Don't make me laugh! Your martial arts skills won't help you make it into the hero course! As a matter of fact, you'd probably die at the UA entrance exams!"

"T-that's where you're wrong Kacchan! I've been training and I managed to make up for the fact that I don't have a Quirk!" Izuku retorted.

Katsuki was caught off-guard. First, Izuku was able to deflect his attack and now, instead of cowering beneath him, he was actually talking back. When the hell did Deku grow a pair of balls?!

"It's true Katsuki. Izuku has been training with my dad and I. My dad is an expert martial artist and he taught Izuku and I everything we know." Goten interjected.

"Well, we'll just see at the entrance exam." Katsuki said while curling up his hands into fists.

He squeezed his fists tight and walked back to his seat. Unlike Izuku, Goten was never afraid of Katsuki and was protective of Izuku. Everytime Katsuki harassed Izuku, as soon as Goten showed up, he put a quick end to it. Goten would threaten Katsuki with reporting him to the superintendent. If Goten tried reporting him to the principal, they wouldn't have done anything because Katsuki owned a powerful Quirk. The superintendent was Quirkless themself and would look for any opportunity to punish a Quirk user. They would gladly enjoy adding that Katsuki harassed a fellow student because they were Quirkless onto his permanent record. He didn't need his chances of getting into UA being put in jeopardy because he let his rage get out of control and do something he would regret. That was why he was keeping his distance right now.

After school, Goten left to go on a date with one of the girls in his class leaving Izuku by himself to pack up. It wasn't like this was new. This was practically an everyday occurrence. Goten would go out with one of the girls in his school after school ended and Izuku would leave to go improve himself.

Today was different though.

"What's this? A notebook about heroes for the future?" One of Katsuki's goons questioned after Katsuki snatched the book out of Izuku's hands.

"What's a Quirkless loser like you gonna do with this?" Another one asked.

"Heh. Come on guys! Give it back." Izuku tried to get along with the group.

Katsuki used his Explosion Quirk to burn the book.

"Why don't you do us all a favor Deku and just quit your dreams of becoming a hero. Stop trying to achieve something you know you can never attempt." Katsuki stated.

Izuku was angry that Katsuki would do something like this to him. All that time and effort put into making this notebook was just burned to a crisp. Izuku was going to attack Katsuki and teach him a lesson, but something that he was taught during his training stopped him.

'Don't fight others for your own selfish desires. I learned that lesson the hard way.'

Izuku sighed and finished packing his bag. Afterwards, he left. He could hear the others mocking him, but he kept walking away.

Eventually, he was found walking through a tunnel.

"Stupid Kacchan and his goons. What if I actually did it? Then he would be charged with assisted suicide." Izuku muttered to himself.

"A medium sized cloak! Not much, but perfect to hide from All-might!"

Izuku quickly turned his body and punched the sludge in their eye causing him to scream in pain.

"Why you little bra-"

"HAVE NO FEAR! FOR I AM HERE!"

Those iconic lines brought absolute terror into the eyes of the villain and excitement into the body of the young Midoriya. Before the villain knew it, he was obliterated from a punch by All-might.

"All-might! You are one of my favorite heroes! It is an honor to meet you!"

It always brought glee to Toshinori's heart whenever he heard a fan make such a big deal over him. It was nice to hear the idolization because it always fueled him to get out of bed in the morning. Unfortunately, this wound of his tampered with how long he could maintain One-For-All.

"I'M SORRY YOUNG MAN, BUT I MUST GET GOING AND DELIVER THIS INDIVIDUAL INTO CUSTODY!" All-Might tried to excuse himself.

All-might leaped away, but he never expected the boy to fly right next to him while he was travelling at such speeds. He's met some Quirk users who have the ability to fly, but usually they wouldn't be able to hit speeds like this. The fact the boy was able to even come close to his speeds was an achievement all on its own, let alone it seemed the boy was able to do this effortlessly.

"All-Might, I have a question for you!" Izuku yelled.

"HOLD ON! LET ME LAND FIRST!" All-might responded.

*Line*

Izuku was shocked, to say the very least. His idol was reduced to resembling a skeleton for 21 hours every day after one very tough fight leaving him with an injury that not even the world's best doctors could fix.

"As for your question, I doubt that you could become a hero without a Quirk. You did mention that you were able to make up for the fact that you didn't have a Quirk though. I saw you fly at the same levels as me just a little while ago as well so, if what you did wasn't the usage of a Quirk, what was it?"

"It's called KI. I am able to manipulate my life energy to do such things as flying and creating balls of destructive energy. It doesn't have to be destructive though, but they are primarily used for fighting." Izuku explained.

"Interesting."

All-Might found it hard to believe something like that actually existed, but that honesty in the boy's voice was hard to make up. Besides, why would the boy lie? He certainly had no reason to. If he was going to arrest the boy for Quirk usage in public, he certainly would have done it already.

"So, tell me kid, who taught you how to use this 'KI'?" All-might questioned.

"Well, my master, Son Goku, taught me alongside his son and my best friend, Goten. He's got this giant farm too! He has about 3 acres of land and a seperate garden he uses to grow these beans he calls Senzu beans. They have healing properties because on more than one occasion, I hurt myself and was healed from the bean. Perhaps it could work for you."

"I'll think about it and if what you say is really true, perhaps there is some hope for the Quirkless society after all."

Toshinori got up from the seated position he took up during the conversation and went through the entrance on the roof.

*Line*

Izuku was walking home thinking about all the events that just transpired. He met his idol, told him that it was impossible for a Quirkless person to become a hero only to come right back around and tell him that if all that Izuku told him about KI was true, he believed that it would be possible for him to become a hero. Granted, KI isn't something very well-known in this society, but if it's something that not even the No.1 hero knew a whole lot about, or a little bit, then that just showed how small the amount of people who knew about KI were.

Izuku didn't have time to think further about this because he walked into a crowd where they were watching a villain fight, Actually, when Izuku looked up, he immediately recognized it as the sludge that tried to obtain his body a while , they were releasing streams of fire from their body even though the body was liquid.

Realization washed over Deku. He quickly sensed the KI in the area and one particular KI signature caused him to groan in dismay. He took up All-Might's time and the sludge could have escaped while he was talking to the blonde giant. It didn't help with the fact that All-Might was on a time limit and now he couldn't jump into action subduing the villain all because of his desires to hear from the Symbol of Peace himself that he could become a hero.

It was time to correct his mistakes though. That was why he took All-Might's place and jumped into action. One moment he was in the crowd and the next, he was right in front of the villain. This caught them off-guard and zuku used the time that he had with the villain distracted to grab Katsuki and yank him out.

"Hey! That was my ticket out of here!" The sludge whined.

Izuku didn't care for what the villain had to say. Honestly, he wanted to be anywhere but here now. Since he already caught himself in quite the predicament, he might as well get himself out of it and by doing that, he would have to remove the source of his problems.

Izuku clenched a fist in front of himself and charged a blue energy sphere. Then, he drew his fist back and charged the energy sphere again, making it bigger and more powerful. Finally, Izuku brought his hand forward.

"This ends now! RIOT JAVELIN!" Izuku yelled out.

The attack was released on the sludge causing it to obliterate.

Everyone was stunned. Even All-might!

'Such power!' All-might thought.

It didn't take long for the pros to take action and contain the unconscious villain in a bottle. The crowd cheered for Izuku, but it was short lived because they were forced to leave the area. As for Izuku and Katsuki, Katsuki was praised for having such a strong Quirk while Izuku was being talked down upon.

"What were you thinking?!" Kamui Woods yelled.

"You could have got yourself killed!" Death Arms commented.

After some yelling from the heroes, they left him with a warning about using his 'Quirk' in public.

Izuku wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone afterwards. Even when Katsuki told him that he never needed his help and that just because he has a 'Quirk' doesn't mean he was stronger than Katsuki. In all honesty, Izuku really wanted to just go and train with Goten right about then.

While he was going in the direction of the Son residence though, something he didn't expect showed up.

"All-might?! What are you doing here? I thought your time was all out." Izuku asked.

In a moment's notice, All-might shrunk to his civilian form and coughed out blood.

"You're right about that kid." All-might said. "Actually, that's something I would like to discuss with you about."

"What do you mean?"

All-might went on to explain that his Quirk was known as OFA, that he wanted Izuku to be his successor, and he wanted to meet with Izuku's teacher in order to get his hands on one of the rejuvenating beans.

All-might also told him to meet him at Dagobah Municipal beach tomorrow.

The next morning, once All-might reached the beach expecting it to be full of garbage, he was shocked to find that it was completely clean.

Izuku came a few minutes later in green training gi pants. He had a jacket on as well, but he didn't have a shirt underneath. Izuku noticed All-might's disappointed demeanor and asked what was wrong.

"When I told you to meet me at the beach, I expected it to be full of trash, but-"

"Oh, Goku-sensei already had me clean up the beech a few weeks ago to see how fast I could get it done. I was able to do it in a few days and it would've been sooner if it weren't for the fact that I had school and homework I had to do." Izuku spoke.

"Huh. Really? Well, although this may sound a bit weird, take off your jacket and anything you may be wearing underneath. OFA's strength can't simply be transferred into anyone after all. You have to have built up enough strength to be able to even hold it. Without the proper body, your limbs would just fly off trying to wield it."

Izuku nodded his head in understanding and took off his jacket. Once he did, All-might was surprised to find that Izuku already seemed fit enough to handle OFA from the getgo. Perhaps not all of OFA, but a decent amount.

"Well kiddo, looks like you'll get OFA on the first day."

All-might plucked out a strand of his hair and handed it to Izuku before he buffed up.

"EAT THIS!"

'W-what?' Izuku thought.


	4. Part 4

It was the first month of training to use One For All. During this time, Izuku took All-Might to meet his very first master, Son Goku.

"Wow! Looks like a pretty bad wound you got right there." Goku exclaimed after examining Toshinori's battle wound.

"I know." All-Might sighed. "Because of this wound, I can only operate as a hero for about 3 hours a day and even then, that's pushing it."

"You make it sound like a really bad thing. You can do a lot in 3 hours." Goku stated.

"Um, Goku-Sensei, not everyone can teleport from one area to another." Izuku pointed out.

"...Fair point."

"*Cough*" All-Might fake-coughed.

The attention was then brought back to All-Might.

"Young Midoriya here mentioned you having a way to heal my wound."

"Oh yeah! Just a moment!" Goku instant transmissioned out and reappeared with a small brown patch of senzu beans.

"Here. Try one."

Goku took out a senzu bean and held it out towards Toshinori. Toshinori looked at the bean strangely before sighing and taking it up. He ate the bean and as soon as he finished consuming it, he felt a rush of energy. So much so that he transformed into his buff form.

"I FEEL GREAT!" All-Might bellowed.

He raised his fist into the sky and started leaping around like he was a little kid on a sugar rush. He did this for a good 2 minutes before he coughed into his hand. What he saw unnerved him. His hand was covered in a crimson substance.

"B-but how?" He questioned.

"What's the matter?" Goku asked.

Goku walked over to see what could possibly be the problem for why Toshinori was staring so intensely at his hand when just a minute ago he was bouncing around all giddy. What he saw surprised him.

"Can you lift up your shirt again? I need to see something." Goku requested.

All-Might complied and what the two saw left them shocked. The wound was still there. It wasn't as bad as it was before, but still bad enough that it could cripple the ordinary man.

"All-Might, when did you get that wound of yours?"

"About 5 years ago. Why do you ask?" All-Might asked currently in his deflated form.

"Senzu beans work best for battle wounds inflicted in the moment. I've never seen what would happen if you ate a senzu bean to heal a wound that lasted for this long before. It appears that it does heal the wound up to a certain extent, but perhaps you would need more senzu beans to completely heal it." Goku explained.

"So why not give me more?" All-Might pondered.

"Because if you eat more than 1 in a close time period, you run the risk of actually inflating like you're a balloon or actually die from overeating. After all, a senzu bean is meant to fill a grown man for a good amount of days."

All-Might decided to accept the explanation. He didn't find a good reason for this Son Goku character to lie. They were also doing All-Might a favor by trying to heal him to the best of their ability. After that, they decided that once a month All-Might would consume a senzu bean in order to help heal his wound.

As for Izuku, he ended up activating One For All while sparring with Goten. It happened on accident. Izuku wasn't planning for One For All to show up this way.

Izuku was being cornered by Goten. He was trying to shoot KI blasts at Goten but he would dodge and get closer. Izuku grunted in pain when Goten swung a punch at him, but after years of training under one of the greatest master martial artists for years, Izuku knew how to counterattack and leave the enemy stunned.

Izuku kicked Goten in the shinbone which would ordinarily have stunned Goten and cause him to clutch his leg leaving him open for another attack, but this time was different. Instead of that happening, something else happened. Goten clutched his leg in pain: yes, but it wasn't like other times where he would get back up and start attacking again. No. This time, Goten powered down and floated down to the ground where he inspected his leg. It was bent.

"W-where did that power come from Izu-ggghhh!" Goten grunted mid-sentence.

"I-I don't know Goten. All of a sudden, I felt this rush of power while I was attacking and then my foot collided with your leg. Then, we're here." Izuku tried to explain.

Izuku was very concerned for Goten right now. He never saw Goten in this sort of condition. He would have always been able to get back up from an attack no matter how powerful it was. An attack like that would have only left Goten out of focus for 3 minutes tops, but he really powered down and was on the ground. 8 minutes now.

Izuku ended up carrying Goten back to the Son's residence in order to get proper treatment for his leg. When Goku saw the condition his son was in, he jumped.

"What happened?!" Goku yelled out in shock.

Izuku explained what happened and Goku got to work i.e. getting a senzu bean.

"Goten. Eat this." Goku commanded.

Goten immediately knew what he meant and chewed on the senzu bean. He could feel his leg fix itself back into place and he was full of energy once again. He jumped up like he was a little child with his arms stretched out.

"Alright! I'm back to 100 percent condition!" Goten stated.

"Yeah, but the sparring session is over today. Izuku, take a seat. Goten, you can go do whatever for now. You just can't stay in the living room for right now." Goku commented.

Goten nodded and headed out back. Izuku took a seat on the couch and Goku sat in his leather chair.

"You said you felt a sudden rush of power, right?" Goku questioned.

Izuku nodded his head yes.

"Tell me Izuku, with All-Might, what are your relations with hims?"

"Oh, um, he accidentally revealed his crippled state to me because I was trying to ask a question to him. He showed me his wound and I figured that you could help the No.1 hero." Izuku stated.

Goku could sense that there was more to Izuku's story.

"Is that all?" Goku asked.

"Um…"

"Don't lie to me Izuku. If I find that you're lying, I won't hesitate to show you my bad side. Trust me when I say you don't want to see it."

Izuku gulped and sighed. He had no choice but to tell him the rest of the story. Certainly All-Might could understand. All-Might seemed like the understanding type especially with the fact that his life was on the line if he didn't tell Goku the whole truth.

"I am also All-Might's successor."

This caused Goku's eyebrows to rise from the statement Izuku made.

"Explain."

Izuku went on to explain the Quirk and how it could be passed down from one person to another with the Quirk stockpiling strength so that the next successor would be stronger than the last.

"And you never activated One For All before, right?" Goku asked.

"Well, I think that was my first time back there, but besides that, no." Izuku answered.

"Interesting. Well Izuku, I'm glad you told me because that means I can train you on how to use your newfound Quirk in conjunction with KI." Goku stated while getting up off of the leather chair.

Any tension in the room was now gone. Goku was now back to his happy-go-lucky mood and Izuku breathed a sigh of relief.

The next months were interesting, to say the very least. Izuku told All-Might about how he had to tell Goku about One For All. Although All-Might was a bit upset at first for Izuku telling someone their secret, he was able to understand where Izuku was coming from.

"Meeting Son Goku, I was honestly surprised. He had this aura of power. An aura of power so great that it made me cautious of how I acted. The aura wasn't anything forced either. It was completely passive." All-Might brought up.

"You got that feeling as well, huh? I had the same feeling the first day my friend Goten introduced me to him."

All-Might chuckled.

After that, Goku was more involved in Izuku's training once again monitoring his progress. All-Might took him to meet his old master, Gran Torino. There, Gran Torino helped him to activate One For All and use it efficiently. Gran Torino was honestly surprised at how Izuku was able to keep up with him and almost land hits on him most of the time. If it weren't for Gran Torino's experience in fighting, he would have been demolished the first time fighting Izuku. After a month of training on how to use One For All, it could be said that Izuku was even more of a force to be reckoned with in Gran Torino's perspective.

The next month of training, Izuku was being taught by Goku how to use One For All in conjunction with KI. Although there were many failed attempts, they never stopped trying. Once Izuku managed to use the two at the same time, he launched a KI attack at some scrap metal Goku found and figured would be good for target practice.

Izuku channeled his KI into his right hand while One For All was still flowing through his veins and he launched a ball of KI at the scrap metal. It...didn't go as planned. The KI ball did hit the target perfectly, but Izuku's hand was bruised and burnt. Goku had him use his other hand and try to lower the amount of power he used in order to avoid leaving his body in such a state whenever he used KI and One For All at the same time for long range attacks.

Of course, Izuku was healed after both his hands were in critical condition although his left hand wasn't as bad as the right. They practiced this for the month and even had Goten and All-Might be used for extra help. Goten would be Izuku's target since he knew the boy could take it and All-Might would be the one he tested his strength against in order to see how strong the both of them were getting.

Speaking of All-Might, his recovery was coming along quite well. The first month after he gave his body rest so the timer could restart on how long he could be in his hero form for the day, he found that not only did he gain an extra hour, but more of his original strength was coming back making his work easier.

It was only 4 hours in the day he could operate as a hero, but that was still a good amount of time to get more done before he had to revert to his skeleton form.

Now, after 2 months, it was 5 hours he could operate. It was going to be a slow process, but a worthwhile process at that.

*Line*

Shoto Todoroki was far more powerful than Endeavor could have ever imagined. After Endeavor's utter humiliation at the hands of Trunks Briefs way back when, he had to humble himself. He realized that not only was he far behind All-Might, but All-Might may not even be the strongest out there. Strongest hero All-Might may be, but there was a possibility that he may not be the strongest being out there. The boy, Trunks, was able to go faster than All-Might ever did and land a hit on him that caused him to black out. He could also tell the boy was holding back a lot. Even when he confronted All-Might, he wasn't down for the count after 1 simple punch. It took All-Might holding back less and less to put him down for the count. About 3 punches at least.

Endeavor had to know how to use this 'KI'. He went to Mr. Briefs to learn how to use KI. He initially declined Endeavor's offer, but after making a compromise with him, Endeavor was being taught KI. Not just him, but Shoto. Shoto was actually making more progress than Endeavor although Shoto had a crutch since Trunks taught him the basics of how to use KI already. Endeavor had to start from the very beginning. When Vegeta finally agreed to teach Endeavor how to use KI, it was about 6 months before the UA entrance exam. Endeavor realized that he had to take a different approach with this Vegeta character. Using his intimidating presence didn't work. Bribery wouldn't work considering his wife was the most successful entrepreneur in the world at this point. Compromising was the only way to get Vegeta to teach him how to use KI. Unfortunately, the thought never occurred in his mind until recently.

The compromise was that Mr. Briefs would teach Endeavor how to use KI and in exchange, Endeavor would help Mrs. Briefs in her research on Quirks. She was trying to figure out a way to make Quirks stronger or even make artificial Quirks for the populace who didn't have Quirks and were discriminated because of it. After all, she didn't have a Quirk of her own although people used to speculate that her Quirk was super-intelligence, but that was just natural brilliance. She confirmed it in a press conference a few years back when she was first starting. She didn't experience the discrimination other Quirkless people had, but hearing their stories really made her heart go out to them.

Endeavor applauded her for trying to help the Quirkless. He actually respected the woman a lot for what she did.

Endeavor actually wondered if Quirkless people could learn how to use KI. The problem with that was the fact that if too many people learned how to use KI, it could lead to chaos, so it was best to keep it known to only a select few people. Speaking of KI, Endeavor realized that his flames became a lot hotter when he used KI with his Quirk. At one point, his flames became blue-violet and he wasn't putting all of his effort into it like he would other times when using blue flames. They were also more like lasers, but those were just like his regular flames, but hotter and blue.

He wondered how it was for Shoto. When he saw Shoto use KI with his Quirk, he noticed that his flames also turned blue. Another thing he noticed was that when he used his ice side, he could cryo-bombs. He could cause the whole area to drop in degrees without having to make giant glaciers. It was honestly quite impressive. Now, Shoto could definitely surpass All-Might. At least, that's what he would of thought before he began to realize that All-Might was slowly becoming stronger. It was strange and concerning for his plans with Shoto.

A/N: Thank you for reading and please provide more tips on how to improve my writing. I'm very rusty. As for the recent reviews, I actually already planned on making Goku and Vegeta teachers at UA. I may change the summary because I rushed to do it since I wanted to release those 3 chapters that were being stored away for so long. I am asking for more people to review so I can see how to improve this story.

Now, I have a few questions. Who should Izuku, Goten, and Trunks be paired with?

For Izuku, the choices are between Momo, Nejire, Itsuka, and Nana (I could make it work).

Goten: Mina, Camie, or someone else. You guys tell me who in the reviews.

Trunks: Mei or someone else. You guys tell me in the reviews.

Another thing. Should All-Might learn how to use KI? Let me know. I'll set up a poll and you guys can still tell me in the reviews. The entrance exam may come out next chapter or not. The reason why I'm able to update so fast is because these are short compared to other stories word counts and I'm on Winter Break. I won't be able to update as fast when school is back in session. Other than that, I have nothing else to say. Bionic-TitanX out!


	5. Entrance Exam

A/N: Before I begin, I would like to say thank you for the reviews and I'm changing the heights of Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma because I find their canon heights to be off putting. Well, mainly Goku and Vegeta. If they're still the same height in DBS, then, until I see Broly and my question is answered, I don't understand how Goku and Vegeta could do the Fusion Dance if Goku is 5'9 while Vegeta is 5'5. It won't change how this story is going. Just saying that in this story, Goku is 6'4, Vegeta is 6'2, and Bulma is 5'8. Onto the story!

Today was the day. The day of the Entrance Exam. Izuku was extremely nervous. It wasn't that he was scared of not being strong enough because he was confident that even without One For All, if it came to fighting, he would be able to crush most of the competition. It was the fear of the unknown that was the problem. He had no idea of what to expect for the Entrance Exam. Sure, he studied hard, but he didn't know what to expect to be on the written exam. Neither did he know what to expect for the practical exam. He was pondering for so long that he didn't realize he was mumbling and unaware of his surroundings. This caused him to trip on his own two feet, fall, and hit his head. Well, at least that's what would have happened if it weren't for a brown-haired girl with a round face that saved him from embarrassment.

"Sorry about using my Quirk on you, but you were about to fall and I figured you'd like some help." The girl explained while fixing him up right.

"Th-thanks." Izuku stuttered.

Despite the fact that Izuku had the strength to probably take out 90% of heroes easily without One For All, that did not mean he wasn't still shy around girls.

The girl gave a simple thumbs up to Deku and walked off to the auditorium. Izuku sighed and made a silent celebration with the fact that he (legitimately) just talked to a girl that wasn't his mother or Aunt Mitsuki.

He soon made it to the auditorium as well. Goten was an early bird so he was there for a while before Izuku showed. As a friend would do, Goten saved a seat for Izuku. It was a good thing too or else he would have had to sit by Bakugou. Noone wanted to open up that can of worms.

* * *

After finding out what to expect from the practical exam, Izuku was able to relax some. He was able to complete the written exam well enough. He didn't get a perfect score, but he did reach the higher percentile of potential students to have passed the exam with a high score. He had a B+. Goten wasn't as smart as Deku but he still pulled through with a passing score. It was a C+. He had his father's intelligence when it came to academics. Izuku tutored him during the 10 months in order for him to have a chance at passing the written exam.

Now, it was time for the practical exam. This part was going to be interesting. Izuku had confidence in Goten that he would ace this part of the Entrance Exam. After all, fighting was in Goten's blood. Fighting robots would be a walk in the park for the both of them.

After getting changed, Izuku was found wearing a green gi, green boots with red laces, and green wristbands. Usually, they would be weighted for training purposes, but today was a special day. Izuku couldn't afford to not give it everything he has. That's why the clothing wasn't weighted.

While everyone was waiting for an announcement to be made for when the practical exam started and they could collect points, Izuku noticed someone familiar.

'Hey. It's that nice girl who saved me earlier today. I should go over and thank her again for what she did back there.' Izuku thought to himself.

He began walking over to her until a hand rested on his shoulder and gripped it. Izuku looked up to see the blue haired boy who called him out earlier in the auditorium. The taller boy looked down fiercely at Izuku.

"It looks like she's trying to focus. Are you trying to break her concentration and give her a lower chance at making it into this prestigious school?" They accused albeit through questioning and not statements.

"N-No. Not at all." Izuku tried to defend himself.

The commotion between the two boys started to gather a crowd of people. Izuku could hear people calling him a loser and one less person to worry about.

'Perhaps if it weren't for the fact that I'm wearing a long green shirt underneath my gi, they wouldn't underestimate me.' Izuku thought to himself.

Izuku glared at the ones making fun of him with such intensity that it could make even the toughest villains shiver in fear. Izuku then removed the blue haired boy's hand off his shoulder quite forcefully and turned around. Right in time for when Present Mic yelled 'Go!'

Unlike the others who were stunned for a moment, Izuku kicked his flight into gear and flew off at jet speed piercing through 5 3 pointers with his arms crossed over his face in an X formation. That scored him 15 points already.

As for the onslaught of 2 pointer robots, Izuku shot a condensed, but powerful KI blast at the one in the front. The explosion that the KI blast caused managed to destroy almost all the robots. 10 robots were destroyed giving Izuku 35 points already and only 2 minutes passed since the exam started. There were 4 robots left, but a quick KI blast to all of them was enough to take them out of the count. 43 points now.

After that, Izuku did some quick exploring of the area and found 5 1 pointers that he destroyed with a move Goku taught him that was apparently made by one of his friends when they were younger. It was called the Destructo Disk and he was able to cut all of the robots that were in the vicinity at the time in half. 48 points. 6 minutes left. Oh, this was just too easy for Izuku. He was stressing out for nothing! He could only imagine how bored Goten was right now.

* * *

"I must say Yagi, your recovery has been quite amazing to say the very least." Recovery Girl stated.

All-Might wasn't in his buff form at the moment. He was looking slim, but not nearly as skeletal as before. During the 10 months, All-Might's skinny form started to become less skinny and more healthy thanks to the senzu beans he had for once a month. It was because of these beans he was able to make such a great recovery in the first place.

"Do tell me Yagi. What have you been doing to cause you to start recovering so well?" Recovery Girl asked.

"I can't tell you that. It's not my secret to tell."

Recovery Girl sighed in defeat before deciding to move onto other news.

"How about One For All? You mentioned finding a successor?"

All-Might nodded.

"Yes and he's the perfect vessel for One For All. Although he would need to get stronger to use 100% of One For All, he already can use 50% of One For All with no difficulty." All-Might praised his young pupil.

This caused Recovery Girl's eyes to widen.

"50%! That's crazy! Already?!"

All-Might nodded with a smirk on his face.

"And here's the catcher. He's Quirkless. Or at least was before I came along."

"Wow. This boy must've been doing some serious lifting in order to get that far with One For All." Recovery Girl muttered to herself.

"The boy has several abilities that you would think are Quirks as well."

This really caught Recovery Girl's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"Before I met the boy, he had another teacher who taught him martial arts. There was also this ancient series of martial arts that were basically Pre-Quirk era. This series of moves apparently let the boy fly, shoot energy balls from his hands, and more crazy stuff. The boy said he was Quirkless when he met me. It didn't make sense that he would lie either. After I met his first teacher, I could tell that he was telling the truth. The man was able to do everything the young shonen was able to and more. Of course, his moves were better though. I saw the man's son in action as well. I have to say I'm impressed."

"I'm not too sure that you should believe what they say. If it really is an ancient form of martial arts they know, then you should ask them to teach you. Then come back to me and prove me wrong by performing one of those moves you were talking about because, currently, I have my doubts." Recovery Girl said.

All-Might had faith in the people that were helping him heal from the wound that was hindering the amount of time he could operate as a hero. That was why he agreed to Recovery Girl's request and headed off to find Son Goku. Who knows? Maybe learning KI would be quite beneficial in the long run. It could be his fallback for when One For All's embers were completely extinguished. Yeah. The more All-Might thought about it, the wider his smile became. Why didn't he think about asking Goku to teach him how to use KI sooner? He was such an idiot for not doing so earlier.

* * *

Those that were in the viewing room watching all of the applicants for the hero course were currently gawking at what they were seeing. Their eyes were either glued to Izuku shooting KI blasts of all different varieties depending on what kind of onslaught of robots he was dealing with, Goten using his brute force to destroy the robots in the field, or Trunks slaying several robots with his KI charged sword. Each of them garnered over 100 points throughout the practical exam.

"These guys are complete monsters." One of the teachers commented.

"O-Only All-Might and Endeavor ever reached over 100 points in the practical exam and even then, it was only by a couple of points. These kids are nearing 200 points now!" Another teacher pointed out.

"Well. Let's see how our examinees fair against the 0 pointer." Nedzu spoke as he pressed a red button.

Just like that, a giant robot, towering over all the rest, appeared in all of the city locations for the practical exam.

* * *

Izuku found the practical exam to be pretty underwhelming. He should have kept on the weighted clothing in order to give himself more of a challenge. This wasn't even enough for a warmup. Pretty pitiful really.

While he was thinking, he could feel vibrations and loud thumping noises coming in his direction. He also heard screaming and looked down to see all of the other examinees running away from something. He looked straight ahead and saw a robot several stories tall moving in his direction.

"Alright! This actually looks like a bit of a challenge." Deku stated as he powered up a KI blast.

Before he could release it at the robot, he heard a plea for help. It sounded familiar and it was coming from straight ahead. He flew over to see the girl that had saved him from humiliation at the entrance into UA. She was trapped under some rubble. Her face showed genuine fear.

"Please! Help me! Anyone!" She cried out.

Izuku swooped in and picked up the rubble the girl was trapped in. He then broke it under his grip. He picked up the girl Superman Style and shot a KI blast from his mouth at the robot. It was like a green laser while it was still being produced by Izuku. When Deku ended the KI blast, the top half of the 0 pointer was completely burnt off.

Everyone looked at Izuku stunned. The boy they were just making fun of almost 10 minutes ago just shot a laser from his mouth burning off the top portion of the 0 pointer. That's crazy! And he only looked a little tired while he was floating in the air holding a girl in his arms like he was Superman. Just how powerful was this boy?

Izuku slowly descended down to the floor and allowed the girl to touch the floor. The girl was blushing to the point where she looked like a tomato. She thanked Izuku for rescuing her and ran off. As for Izuku, he was touching his throat. It was sore from doing that KI blast from his mouth. He's only done that a select few times before. He would need to work on that for situations when he couldn't use his hands to shoot KI blasts.

* * *

The teachers' eyes were now stretching out of their eye sockets. What they saw was pure ridiculousness. They saw Izuku take out the 0 pointer through a mouth blast, Goten take out his 0 pointer with an air pressure attack, and Trunks slice his 0 pointer in half. These kids were on an absurd level of power. They could only imagine how powerful the trio would be once they became pro heroes.

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou was livid. He thought for sure that he would make it into first place, but no! Not only did Goten beat him by a large margin of points, but also Deku and some other extra by the name of Trunks Briefs. What kind of parents would name their kid after pants? More importantly, how did he lose to a kid whose name is an article of clothing? He yelled in frustration.

"Quiet up there!" Mitsuki hollered.

"Shut your mouth hag!"

"What was that?!"

"You heard me!" Katsuki screamed angrily.

* * *

A/N: This IS NOT an OchaDeku ship. I just added that part because I would see Uraraka doing that in canon. You guys wanted All-Might to learn KI so I managed to set up a reason for why All-Might would try to learn KI although there is a possibility that doesn't fit Recovery Girl's character, but oh well. I'm more excited to write Deku's interaction with Sir Nighteye in future chapters. Also, can someone help me in how to set up polls because is constantly saying my poll is in demo mode. Whatever that means. It is currently 1:19 AM where I live so good night or morning or evening or whatever depending on where you live. I have a new question for you guys. How would you like for me to write Goku and Vegeta becoming teachers at UA? I want it to be cool, but my mind is running a blank on how to write it. Give me your suggestions and I'll use the one I like the most. There's probably going to be a question every chapter at the end so do read all the A/Ns. Share this story with your friends so it can become more popular. Other than that, Bionic-TitanX out! Peace.


	6. FIrst Day At UA

A/N: It's been a little while since I updated, hasn't it? Well, school is starting back soon, so this is going to be the last of updates for a while unless I make the chapters shorter and I'm sure you guys don't want this so updates are going to be taking a while after this chapter. Onto the story!

Aizawa Shouta was upset. Why you may ask? Well, it was because it just so happens that today was the day he would start teaching this new class of his which had an even number of students. 21 students in total. The uneven number wasn't the most upsetting part though. What really made him upset was the fact that he had to have two powerhouses in his class. He could only imagine the headache they would give him.

Well, he had an idea of making the class more manageable. Yes. Removing a student from the class would be beneficial to him. If they didn't show any potential at all, he would get rid of the student in last place.

*Line*

As soon as Goten managed to finish getting prepared for his first day at UA, he saw Izuku waiting for him. Considering how fast they could truly travel, they really didn't need to be in much of a rush. They could have probably made it to UA at the last minute and still be on time too, but Izuku was talking about how first impressions matter all last night, so Goten just decided to go with the flow.

Goten actually hated how the UA uniform was so constricting on his body. He could barely move with the suit on, so he had to loosen it in order to actually have a chance at breathing. Once he made it out the door, he noticed that there was something different about Izuku.

"...New haircut?" He asked.

"Yep. Now, let's roll." Izuku answered and put on a pair of shades.

Goten snorted at Izuku's attempt of being cool and lifted himself off the ground. Izuku followed in pursuit of Goten trying to catch up after he decided to blast off at mach speeds. By the time they made it to UA, the two had 5 minutes to spare. Izuku smoothed out his school uniform while Goten just continued walking not caring about how he looked during the time being.

When Goten made it inside UA, he realized something. He didn't even know where to find 1A.

"Uh, 'Zuku, you know where class 1A is even located? Heh." Goten laughed in embarrassment.

"Nah." Izuku shook his head.

"Well, you were right about getting here early. Now, we got less than 5 minutes to find our classroom before we're tardy on our first day."

Izuku's facial expression showed absolute horror.

"Run." Izuku commanded.

Goten did so and Izuku followed behind. They were running at such speeds that no-one was able to track them. That was how the two were able to get away with running in the hallways. Once they found 1A, they had two minutes left before class officially started. They took this moment of time to catch their breaths and acquaint themselves with the other students. Goten actually met up with this girl he saved back at the Entrance Exam. She had pink hair, pink skin, and two horns at the top of her head. She reminded him of a female version of Buu, but slim and….attractive? What?

"Thanks so much for saving me back there during the practical part of the exam! I was honestly scared for my life back there! I don't know what I would do if you didn't show up when you did!" The girl spoke.

"Well, you're easily excited." Goten murmured to himself.

When he looked over to Izuku, he seemed to be having a similar situation with a girl who had a bob cut, a round face, and an everlasting blush on her face. Apparently Izuku also defeated a 0 pointer.

'Huh. Neat. Power to him.' Goten thought.

Goten shifted his eyes to Bakugou who was sending a glare towards him. He reciprocated the glare ignoring the girl for a minute until she grabbed him bringing him back to her attention.

"You're my hero." She said with awe in her eyes.

"If you were expecting to hang out and talk, you're in for a rude awakening." an unfamiliar voice stated behind Goten.

Considering what he has faced as a child, this guy's intimidation factor wasn't going to work on him. After all, facing something that had the power to wipe out all of humanity was a whole lot more intimidating than some worn out guy trying to get the jump on you. When Goten checked the amount of KI he was holding, it as above average pro level to say the least, but that wasn't helping this guy be any more intimidating than what he was trying to be now.

"Oh, are you our teacher?" Goten questioned when he turned around.

The man stumbled a bit from Goten's calm demeanor, but it wasn't noticeable to many.

"Well, since you asked, as a matter of fact, I am your teacher. Shouta Aizawa." They responded.

Almost all of the kids were shocked to find out that this weird worn out guy who looked like he was homeless was their teacher. And at such a school like UA too! This guy was an anomaly. He didn't even look like any pro most saw before.

"Now, all of you, suit up in these gym uniforms. I want all of you to make it outside within 10 minutes after I leave. That will be a good amount of time for you all to get changed." Aizawa ordered while passing out gym uniforms to everyone's assigned numbered desk that they were told about prior to today.

*Line*

Izuku had to admit something. The gym uniforms were far more flexible than the school uniforms. He appreciated that and from the look on Goten's face, he appreciated it far more than he did.

"Midoriya, since your way of defeating the 0 pointer was the most intriguing out of all the ones who faced it, you go first. Stand in this circle." Aizawa ordered.

Izuku complied and when asked about his junior high score for the softball throw, he came out with saying 100 metres. It was better than average, but not enough to leave anyone shocked or anything. This was without him using KI and holding back in order for questions to not get raised.

"Alright then. Now, use your Quirk."

Izuku decided to only use One For All this time since Aizawa-sensei specifically said to use his 'Quirk.' No martial arts. No KI. Just KI.

"Very well then."

Izuku grabbed the softball, charged One For all at 45% just to be safe, and threw the ball high into the sky.

Aizawa's eyes widened. He thought that the boy could shoot light beams from different parts of his body and somehow fly, but apparently he has super strength as well. What?!

"What's my score Aizawa-Sensei?" Izuku pondered.

Aizawa quickly switched back to his usual bored looking demeanor and showed the score to be 5km. Everyone, besides Goten and Izuku, were left gawking at the score. Katsuki was furious.

'Was this nerd lying about not having a Quirk for all these years? And was his friend on it too?' Katsuki thought angrily to himself.

He ran out of the line to attack Izuku, but Izuku floated out of the way and Aizawa glared at Katsuki while using his Quirk on him disabling Katsuki's own. After being talked down to by Aizawa and a threatening of expulsion, Katsuki got back in line, still fuming. While everyone else was talking about this thing being fun, Aizawa had different plans.

"Fun, you say? The Hero Course is not fun. Far from it. As a matter of fact, here's what's going to happen. The person to score last place in these 8 tests will be deemed with no potential and expelled from UA." Aizawa stated.

Now this was a threat. Izuku could tell from his body movements that he wasn't joking or anything. He was absolutely serious about this. Izuku worked far too hard to get removed from UA now. That's why he couldn't afford to not do his best in the tests today.

Due to the uneven number of students, they were put in pairs of three for the 50m dash. Goten was put up against Iida and a girl who resembled a frog a little bit. It could probably have something to do with her Quirk. Not surprisingly, when the trio raced each other, Goten blew out Iida despite him having a speed related Quirk. Goten had a score of 1 second while Iida had 3.14 seconds. The frog girl had 7 seconds.

Most of the other scores were pretty average until it was Izuku racing against a boy with two different hair colors and a girl with a spiky ponytail. Izuku could sense that the bicolored boy had strong KI. It was like he knew how to use KI as well, but he didn't comment on it. Instead, he used One For All in conjunction with his KI and ran with him getting a better score than Goten. Izuku had 0.5 seconds. The other boy had 2 seconds under his belt while the girl of the group had 4 seconds. It appeared that she used roller skates to try and compete with the other two. Unfortunately for her, it was futile.

Katsuki tried to beat Izuku's score, but he ended up with a score of 4.05 seconds.

When it came to the Grip test, Izuku crushed the machine leaving everyone shocked considering how these were meant to be able to handle All-Might's strength. What shocked them even more was when Goten and the candy cane haired boy did the same thing.

Aizawa sighed and wrote down their score as the utmost limit that the machines could handle before being crushed.

Almost every test, the three boys dominated in. It was just this one test where a boy with purple balls on his head was able to outdo all three of them by luck. Izuku tripped on a rock. Goten lost balance. The other boy, Shoto was apparently his name, wasn't prepared for the explosion from using his Quirk for a long period of time that affected the atmosphere. That was what broke him out of his concentration and caused his score to be less than what it could have been.

"These guys are absolute monsters." A boy with gold hair and a black bolt in his hair whispered to the small, child like figure when he saw Goten make a dent in the floor from doing several hundred situps incredibly fast.

"Agreed." The small boy answered.

When Bakugou saw this, it only fueled his rage even more, but he had to keep it contained in order to not jeopardize his spot in UA.

When it came to the ball throwing part, Goten managed to get a much higher score than Izuku's own. When he threw the ball, it didn't appear to be going down for a while. As a matter of fact, when Aizawa got the score and showed it to everyone, they were shocked to see Goten had an infinity sign as his score. Much like Ochako although his was more impressive since he threw it and didn't appear to lighten anything. Everyone found out that Ochako's Quirk related to the removal of gravitational pull, so it took away most of the sense of disbelief when she explained it.

Bakugou's rage was what helped him to get a better score than what he would have gotten originally. His rage boost was a good fuel for his Quirk because he was able to cause a bigger explosion than normally landing him with a score of 820m. It was impressive, but it wasn't good enough. Bakugou had yet to beat any of the top scorers scores and the fact that Deku was one of them infuriated Bakugou.

*Line*

In class 1B, a similar event was taking place, but there were two people getting higher scores than all of the rest. Inasa was desperately trying to outdo Trunks in at least one of the tests, but Trunks use in KI simply trumped his use in his Quirk. When it came time for the ball throw, Inasa tried to get something like Trunks infinity score, but he only managed to get a kilometer.

"Man. Who knew UA would have students like him?" Inasa muttered to himself thinking about Trunks.

Rather than moping around though, this only gave Inasa more motivation to break past his limits. That was why he pushed his Quirk to its limits when everyone was racing each other during the Endurance run. Inasa was using his Quirk to float while Trunks was sprinting ahead of him. Inasa was just slightly behind Trunks. He tried pushing himself to get ahead, but everytime Inasa sped up a little, Trunks would increase his speed just a bit more in order to stay ahead. It was as if he was teasing him.

"I like you." Trunks said while running.

"Really?" Inasa questioned.

"Yeah. You're alright. You remind me of my friend Goten when it comes to determination. I can tell that you have a fiery spirit. We should hang out sometime." Trunks complimented.

Inasa liked this guy. He was expecting that this guy was going to be cold like Endeavor was, but he seemed to be friendly. That was good to know.

*Line*

Toshinori was currently in meditation learning from Son Goku how to use KI. His body was almost completely healed and it was in good enough condition to learn KI. That was why they could get straight into learning KI. All of a sudden, a ball of blue KI was shining brightly in his hands. All Might smiled widely.

"Well, well, well! Looks like you finally learned how to manipulate that life energy of yours and use KI. Now that that is out of the way, lets learn about KI control." Goku uttered.

'Yes! Maybe now I can still operate as a hero after One For All completely leaves me.' All Might thought.

It took All Might some time to learn how to use KI in order to make those balls of light, but it was worth it. After learning how to control his output and where it goes so he doesn't accidentally destroy a city, he can possibly function even better as a hero. He'd be even stronger than he is now. Things would just get easier from here.

A/N: And cut! I hope you guys enjoyed. Shoto isn't cold like he was in the original story thanks to Trunks and that's why Inasa is in class 1B. I'm sure you guys can guess who gets 'expelled' by Aizawa. As for 1B, there are also 21 students because the girl with the Chop Chop fruit didn't make it into the class via recommendations since Inasa was also recommended and who do you guys think is stronger? Be honest. That doesn't mean she won't appear in the story. I have plans for her. Same for Bakugou. Here are the pairings.

Izuku X Momo

Goten X Mina

Trunks X Mei

As for Goku is getting shipped with, that'll be a surprise for later on in the story, so you guys can start guessing now. There is more than one person though. Now, what should the hero costumes for Deku, Shoto, Goten, and Trunks look like? Give me suggestions. When should Goku and Vegeta become teachers as well and how? Give me your thoughts in the reviews. Bionic-TitanX out!


	7. The Fight

A/N: So, most of the links sent to me didn't work so…. Thanks for trying anyways, but what design for the costumes should I go for when it comes to Deku, Todoroki, Goten, and Trunks. I was thinking of giving Trunks that Hakaishin design from Anime War, but I want to hear your thoughts! Onto the chapter!

The leaderboard showed Goten at the top. Next came Izuku. Then Todoroki, Momo, Katsuki, and onwards. All the way in last place was Minoru Mineta. The boy with the purple spheres had tears in his eyes. He was getting-

"Minoru Mineta. I am not expelling you from UA. You showed a little potential in one of the exercises, which, while good enough to keep you in UA, it's not good enough to keep you in UA's Hero Course. Pack your bags and get your schedule changed to General Studies." Aizawa ordered.

While Mineta was relieved at the fact he wasn't being expelled from UA completely, he was still upset over the fact he was being forced to leave the Hero Course. He sighed and began to walk away.

"I didn't even get a chance to hug any of the girls in this class." He whispered to himself.

Those that heard what he said knew what he meant by 'hug.' They cringed at that. Once Mineta was gone, Aizawa turned to the rest of the class.

"Now that that's been settled, I would like to inform you all that UA has recently taken up a dorm system. This means that the each of you get your own rooms. Your parents were made aware of this from beforehand and brought all the requirements that you'd need to live here at UA comfortably while preparing to become heroes. We are hoping that this will be a more efficient system." He explained.

The class was still getting over the shock of the fact that one of their former classmates was being removed from the class. While not exactly being expelled, it was still bad that they saw someone taken out of the hero course because they lacked the right amount of potential in their teachers' eyes. Even if that person was a pervert.

"You all may do whatever you want for the rest of the day. Be sure to make it back to your dorms before 11 PM or you will be punished. Class dismissed."

While everyone began to disperse, a few people stayed behind. A girl with onyx eyes and hair tied into a spiky ponytail was gawking at the fact that someone was actually taken out of the Hero Course on the first day. Izuku noticed this and walked over to her.

"Hey. What's the matter?" Izuku asked.

The girl moved her eyes over to his direction before sighing.

"I-I thought that Aizawa-Sensei was kidding about the expulsion thing. While he didn't actually expel anyone, he did have someone removed from the Hero Course. Now, I don't know what to believe anymore." She answered.

"You're overexaggerating. Don't focus too much on the past and focus on the present. That way, you can change the future." Izuku encouraged.

"Y-You're right. By the way, what's your name?"

"Izuku! And yours?"

"Momo."

"Nice to be able to address each other by name. So, lets go to the dorms and see where we sleep!" Izuku commanded excitedly.

Momo smiled and followed Izuku inside where the dorms were supposed to be.

*Line*

"I would like to thank all the parents who could come out today for the UA Banquet. This is for all of the students who were able to make it into the Hero Course and make it through the first day. I am the principal of this school, but you all may call me Nezu." A small, rodent-like, creature spoke from the podium.

When Goku saw the food there, he immediately began to dig in to the food. Some of the parents were amazed at how fast Goku was eating. Others were disgusted.

"Ugh! Such a slob." A woman in extravagant clothing whispered to her husband.

"I know. I wonder how his kid must be. Probably just as bad. I hope his kid isn't in our daughter's class. I wouldn't want her to catch their slobbiness." The husband responded.

Goku heard every word and began to get upset over how they were talking about Goten despite never meeting him. Right when he was about to confront the couple, familiar voices were heard.

"Kakarot!"

Goku immediately recognized the voice and turned his head to see Vegeta walking in with a suit and tie. Bulma was also with him wearing an extravagant red dress.

"Oh. Hey Vegeta! Bulma!" He waved to them.

Bulma smiled and waved while Vegeta grunted, but had a smirk on his face.

"When was the last time we sparred Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"A while. Perhaps after this event, we can spar."

Vegeta sighed.

"I wish, but the principal of this school has requested a meeting with Bulma for business. I've come along for the banquet and because there was nothing else to do. The Gravity Machine broke again and the woman refused to fix it if I didn't come along with her."

"That's right and Vegeta, if you act up any at all today, I can guarantee you'll be punished." Bulma threatened.

While the three were conversating, the couple from before were shocked at the fact that such a slob new the famous entrepreneur known as Bulma Briefs. One of the richest people in the world and from what they were hearing, she could become even richer than before with the possible deal she was making with UA. Perhaps they could arrange a marriage between Momo and their son, Trunks. They'd be extremely rich if they could accomplish this. They would have to get rid of the one known as Kakarot first though.

Suddenly, a woman wearing a skintight suit with spiky, dark purple hair that flowed down to her waist walked into the room. She was dressed like a dominatrix. This was Nemuri Kayama AKA The 18+ only Hero: Midnight. She walked into the room with a smile on her face seeing the amount of people in the room enjoying themselves. Then, her eyes fell upon Goku and it was love at first sight.

"Sooooo, you seem like a strong guy. Are you, perhaps, another pro?" Midnight asked Goku, interrupting his conversation with Bulma and Vegeta.

Goku looked over to see the woman holding his arm with a smile on her face.

"Hm? A pro? As in a hero? No. Why?"

"Are you a bodybuilder then? You look extremely strong. Your muscles look like they can rival All-Might's own."

"I'm not a bodybuilder either. I'm a martial artist. Same for my friend Vegeta over here." He said while gesturing to Vegeta.

"Hello woman. Who are you?"

Midnight seemed shocked that he didn't recognize her. After all, she was one of the most well known heroes out there.

"Why, I'm the 18+ Only Hero: Midnight. Have you never heard of me?"

"Nope."

"Neither have I." Bulma commented.

"Same." Goku said.

"Unbelievable." She said in disbelief.

"Well, look at the time. We have a meeting with the principal of UA. Let's go Vegeta." Bulma commanded.

Vegeta left with Bulma while Goku was left with Nemuri.

"So, what kind of martial arts skills do you know?"

"Well-"

*Line*

Bulma and Vegeta were in the principal's office. Beside Nezu were the heroes Blood King and Eraserhead. They were here in case things got out of hand. They were not aware of the strength Vegeta possessed.

"I would like to request a partnership between your company and the school Ms. Briefs." Nezu stated.

"Oh?" Bulma said.

"You see, I've been paying close attention to your technology ever since your big debut with the capsules. Your technology intrigues me Ms. Briefs. Looking at it, adding your technology to the Hero Course, Support Course, and Business Course could do miracles for both sides."

"How so?" She questioned, interested in what he was saying.

"Well, for UA, using such advanced technology could help to better improve the training for the Hero Course students. The Support Course students could learn to reverse engineer your technology and create further improvements for your technology that would benefit your company. As for the Business Course, the students can learn better marketing skills and when they graduate, if they apply to your company, then you could make a lot more money and perhaps become the richest person in the world."

"I like how you think Mr. Nezu. You have a deal!"

She stretched out a finger and shook with his small paw.

"Oh, and before I forget, I heard from one of your friends that your husband, Vegeta, is a martial artist himself. It just so happens that Eraserhead here is quite adept at martial arts. I'd like to know how your skills compare with each other."

This caught Vegeta's interest. He smirked.

"I'm sorry, but my husband here will crush anyone here in a fight. Even All-Might would lose to him. I'm sorry, but that can just not be done."

"Oh? Is that so? Well, if you're so confident in your husband, how about we make a bet? A 4 on 2 battle. Vegeta and your friend Goku V All-Might, Endeavor, Eraserhead, and Blood King. If your husband and friend win, I'll make it so that you can ask for anything that is within our budget and is reasonable with nothing in exchange. If my team wins, Goku and Vegeta will have to work as part of the cleaning crew for 2 months with no pay at all."

Bulma knew this would be an easy victory for the two Saiyans so she agreed to the hybrid creature's terms.

"Now, where will they fight?" Bulma asked.

"Out in the open for all the teachers and students to watch." Nezu spoke with confidence in his voice.

'Seems like this woman is overconfident in her husband's abilities. I doubt that there's anyone stronger than All-Might.' Aizawa thought as he walked out of the office. Same for Blood King.

Bulma had Vegeta get Goku and inform him about the bet. As soon as Goku heard this, he was excited.

"Alright! I've been dying to have a fight for a while now!" He exclaimed and ran outside to the open field with Vegeta not far behind.

The pro heroes were already standing in the area waiting for the battle to commence. Goku and Vegeta took a moment to notice that there were cameras everywhere. This probably meant that they were recording the fight at hand.

"This is going to be good." Vegeta said to himself with glee.

"Let the fight commence!" Nezu yelled with his voice travelling through the speakers.

As soon as that was stated, Goku leaped at All-Might seeing as he was the strongest one out of the 4 pros. Vegeta growled in disappointment, but went to attack Endeavor seeing as he was the second strongest and he actually taught him a few things about KI.

Goku attacked All Might with some of his strength. All Might crossed his arms in an X formation to decrease the impact from Goku's punch, but he was still pushed back from the power behind the punch. Blood King intervened in the attack by trying to use his blood to restrain Goku, but he wasn't strong enough to hold him down. As a matter of fact, Goku was able to use the blood against Blood King and swing the man against All Might. The collision caused All Might to grunt in pain.

Vegeta punched Endeavor in the face and smacked his KI ball away. Eraserhead stepped in trying to use his Quirk on Vegeta, but he was confused when Vegeta shot a KI ball at him. The KI ball shot at Eraserhead was too fast for him to dodge. Vegeta then flew over punching Eraserhead in the gut.

Goku dodged an attack from All Might when he got back up and tried to punch him. What he didn't expect was for him to shoot a KI blast at Goku hitting him in the face. All Might smiled at the fact he was able to get an attack to land on Goku, but what he didn't expect was for Goku to be unfazed by the attack. Goku punched All Might in the face.

Vegeta dodged several attacks from Eraserhead with ease. All of a sudden, he was caught in the man's scarf.

"What's this?" Vegeta wondered.

"This is my capturing weapon. It's meant to restrain villains of all types." Aizawa explained.

"Oh. Neat. Too bad you've never faced anyone like the likes of me."

As soon as Vegeta said that, he broke free of the capturing weapon and flew into the sky before launching back down at Aizawa. He pummeled him into the ground before picking him up and throwing him at Endeavor who was trying to shoot fire at Vegeta. Eraserhead was thrown and hit Endeavor in the face knocking the both of them out for the remainder of the fight.

Goku, seeing the fight between the two pros and Vegeta ended, decided to end his fight between All Might and Blood King quick enough as well.

Goku kicked Blood King in the liver and shot a KI blast at All Might. He made an uppercut at Blood King and flew over to headbutt All Might. All Might growled in pain, but he flew up to get some distance between him and Goku. Unfortunately for him, Goku was extremely fast and he flew up to karate chop All Might in the back of his neck. He grabbed All Might by the arm so he wouldn't fall since he passed out from the karate chop. He flew down to do the same for Blood King. Blood King was too shocked at the fact that someone was able to knock out All Might to move so it was even easier for Goku to get behind him and chop him in the back of the neck effectively knocking him out.

*Line*

Everyone watching was shocked at the development of events. No one that didn't already know about the immense strength of the Saiyans were prepared for the transpiring events that showed All Might and Endeavor get taken down by two absolute strangers.

"I-Impossible. All-Might lost!" Someone cried.

The teachers and students jaws dropped when they saw just how strong the two were. The fact that they didn't even seem to have dropped a sweat made it seem like they weren't even putting too much effort into the fight.

Nezu was especially in shock. He thought for sure the woman was being overconfident, but apparently she wasn't. They really were that powerful. Although her husband didnt't necessarily fight All-Might, he did manage to take down the No.2 Hero without any effort. Then he started to think.

'They would make a great addition to UA's staff although I would have to create a way for them to even be interested in the idea of becoming teachers and not make the parents question my intentions.'

"Interesting. Interesting indeed. I'll have to think about it later on."

A/N: Next chapter is where we have the fight between classmates playing heroes and villains. Now, I want to hear your ideas for the designs of the costumes of Izuku, Goten, Trunks, and Todoroki. Give me your suggestions in the reviews and if you're seeing this on Wattpad, comment. Also, here's the link to my YouTube channel for a project I'm working on.  watch?v=QNun7RSPsso I hope it comes out a success. Bionic-TitanX out!


	8. Battle Trial

A/N: Wow. It's been 5 months since I last updated. I'm sorry. I've been working on other stories and school that I forgot to show some affection to this story as well. Lets see if we can pick up where we last left off.

The school made sure that what everyone saw that night would never be revealed to the rest of the world unless they say so. You could say they were sworn to secrecy. Everyone was uneasy after the revelation. Those that didn't already know about All Might's injury felt strange knowing that All Might was actually vulnerable and could be defeated. Quite easily too by some strangers with spiky black hair.

Recovery Girl was aware of All-Might's injury and the fact it was healing quite well. She was shook down to the core. She would've never expected for there to be such a powerful person in the world who would be able to contend with All Might besides All For One let alone be able to take him down so easily. Not only that, but there were apparently two of them. The palm tree haired one seemed to be the one All Might was talking about the other day though. Looking at Izuku's fighting style and the taller of the two men that fought that night, she could tell similarities between the two. If these men were masters of using this ancient form of Martial Arts known as KI and All-Might even learned how to use it as well, perhaps they could teach other heroes how to use KI as well. The mere thought of how powerful future heroes could be with KI was frightening and awe inspiring at the same time. There would even be hope for the Quirkless as well. She smiled at the thought.

Aizawa was stunned himself. People who had a chance at even being able to go fist for fist with All-Might were far and few in between. Someone that could defeat All-Might as easily as the strange man did didn't seem possible. It was absurd! How quickly this man did it as well showed him that he was holding back during the whole fight and didn't take it too seriously. As if he was toying with All Might and Endeavor. Oh. Endeavor. He could only imagine how badly Endeavor was taking his defeat right now. Aizawa kept reflecting on his fight with that man who had the WIdow's Peak. He was able to escape his Capture Weapon incredibly easy and he's been practicing trying to get his skills with the weapon to perfection. He needed to work harder. Even when he tried erasing the man's Quirk, he was still able to use his Quirk on him. That part was so confusing to Aizawa. From the way he used it, it seemed like he was an Emitter type Quirk user which meant erasing his Quirk should have worked on him. It didn't though. That was strange. Erasing someone's Quirk has never failed before unless that wasn't a Quirk.

Now that Aizawa thought about it, he saw the other guy and All-Might himself use those strange orbs of light. It could be that those weren't actually Quirks the two men used and considering All-Might used it as well, he could ask the man about it. Perhaps he could learn something from them and become stronger as well. Perhaps they were actually a blessing for hero society in disguise.

*Line*

The students wanted to be excited today because All Might would be teaching them today, but they couldn't help but focus on what they saw where All Might actually lost to someone. It didn't look staged either. All Might could actually lose. This was what was on their mind up until All Might actually showed up.

"I'm coming through the door like a hero!" All Might yelled entering the classroom.

The students were brought back to awe seeing All Might wearing his silver age outfit. It brought goosebumps to some of the students. It was a good distraction from All Might's crushing defeat. All Might explained that the students would be doing an exercise where one side would be heroes and the other would be villains. They were in teams of two and they were allowed to suit up in their hero costumes.

This excited the students and they all went to their changing rooms to get changed into their hero suits.

"I see the two of you are more Martial Arts guys like me." A boy with blonde hair and a fleshy tail spoke addressing Izuku and Goten.

This seemed to grab the attention of most of the other guys in the changing room. Izuku wore a green gi and black boots in a similar design to Goku. He also wore boxing knuckle bandages and a green boxing robe. As for Goten, he wore a skintight black suit. Over it, he wore a gi shirt similar to his father's but sleeveless and dark blue. He wore sunglasses as well.

"Woah! Cool outfits! Very manly!" a boy with red hair exclaimed.

"You guys make my outfit look lame in comparison." A boy with blonde hair and a black streak in his hair compared.

The two boys sweat dropped as more and more of the guys appeared complimenting their outfits.

Izuku noticed Bakugou and a boy with red and white hair in two separate corners. They were very different from the rest of the class.

"H-Hey guys. I think we should go meet All Might outside. We don't want to keep him waiting do we?" Izuku suggested.

The other boys realized what they were supposed to be doing and agreed moving off the two boys leaving the changing room. Izuku sighed in relief. Goten laughed.

"It was a good thing you got them off our backs. I was honestly thinking of shooting a KI ball at them. They were getting too close." Goten joked.

The two began walking out of the room together and they were put into groups of two. The first match was Izuku and Ochako VS Katsuki and Iida.

A/N: I don't apologize for the short chapter. I'm getting back into the groove of writing after focusing solely on school for a while. What I will do is give you guys a link to a Black Clover AMV.  watch?v=lMYORLbvzSo

A lot of people sleep on the series, but it's pretty good. I'm also thinking of doing a fanfic where the Saiyan race is a race of warriors who are dead set on ruling over planets in order to make their race and other races thrive with the strongest Saiyans being the Alpha Kings/Queens. What do you guys think? Can you guys guess how the fights are going to go? Or how the rest of the series is going to go? Also...Try to guess how I'll handle KI with all the rest of the Quirks in My Hero Academia. Imagine if Bakugou had KI...Oh wait...Oh snap! I've revealed too much. Bionic-TitanX out!


	9. Challenge For Writers (Not A Chapter)

This is a suggestion from one of the reviews I was given. They want to know if I could do this. It's a bit too complex for me though and I don't think I could do a good job so I'm giving this out to the world as an open challenge. Anyone who wants to take up this challenge go right up ahead and do it. Just tell the people beforehand this was a challenge issued by me and give credit to **KongKing94** for the idea.

Super Heroes and Super Saiyan part 1: The Beginning and World of The Story and the Gods.

Here is the beginning and the world of My Hero Academia and The Dragon Ball Universe are merged together with Son Goku going down events of both the original Dragon Ball series but also the events of My Hero Academia, But their are a couple of twists to the original story.

One; as people with Quirks are prevalent their is no need for Hercule Satan and all our protagonists are given credit for their adventures and heroism.

2; When you go into the later parts of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Super take a look at these MasakoX videos and implement them. What if Bardock Convinced the Sayians? What if Kid Goku went Super Sayian? What If Raditz turned Good? And What if Nappa turned Good?

3; All the Gods of Earth's mythology are real and not just myths. This must happen when you go into Dragon Ball Super as that part of the Dragon Ball series is all about gods and divinity. So when the Gods get involved make them have all the abilities of all their pop culture counterparts and their various incarnations and the characters that they inspired in pop culture and be as powerful from the viewpoint of the ancient cultures that worshipped them and can do anything that can be imagined with their spheres of influence but their weaknesses are the ones found in their original religions and mythologies. For example a creator deity of the universe has the power of the Big Bang and so does the godhead of a pantheon. But for an example of Earth's deities having weaknesses is Thor of the Aesir is weak against Norse Magic and the venom of the Midgard Serpent and Norse Magic.

Now this applies to Kami and The Position of Guardian of Earth is this. The Guardian of Earth is thought to be the Monotheistic and Abrahamic God but is nowhere as powerful as people think of God but the position of Guardian of Earth is one that the Gods of Earth used to act as a messenger and protector of the earth as well as their emissary to the Kai's and Xeno as he is empowered to act as such but the Guardian is still mortal hence why their are multiple Guardians but still have God Ki. The reason why many of the Gods of Earth are no longer around or active is because that after the age of myths and legends they have developed a non interference policy on the mortal world for those that are still around and many of them have also ascended to a higher plain of existence beyond than what we have seen in the Dragon Ball series by mastering both magic and Ki farther than anything else in the franchise and some pantheons have moved on and gone into uncharted waters and created universes that are the what people thought about the universe during the times that they were worshiped and the societies are idealized versions of the cultures that worshipped or some just left to do their own thing. Also it fits the theme of the Dragon Ball series that they're is always someone better. And possibly some religious people like Hindu's and Buddhists may think that Son Goku is the Avatar/Champion of Hanuman the Hindu Ape God or the reincarnation of Sun Wukong from Journey to The West(who was the inspiration for Son Goku and the beginning of Dragon Ball).

4; And because of Bardock their are enough survivors for the Universe Seven Sayians not being on the edge of extinction or breeding with other species and working to get revenge on Freeza and free the planets under his iron fist, and thanks to Goku and Nappa eventually the whole race of Sayians ends up eventually reaching the non God Super Sayian States.

Super Heroes and Super Sayians Part 2: Bardock the Prophet.

Now here is the idea for Bardock. The Father of Goku is a mixture of all his various incarnations over the years just to make him a bit more interesting when you go into Dragon Ball Z. Bardock has a loving relationship with Gine but is really harsh when on the job, like in the original special and had to learn to loosen up because of Gine like in Dragon Ball Minus comic and Dragon Ball Super Broly movie and is beloved by the low class Sayians and eventually gains his clairvoyant powers from the original Bardock: The Father of Goku TV Special that he debuted in but after being able to save quite a lot of his people but not his wife, Gine's loss hit him hard and he got harsh again like how he was before he met Gine and in his grief had thrown himself into training his people, and building a new society for the Saiyans by abolishing the class system Bardock working his ass off to find other survivors of The Saiyan race who exist across the cosmos and bring them home for their protection and to find some who are willing to fight against Freeza and his forces to free the planets under his iron fists and training himself to the point that he has unlocked and mastered most of the powers of the non God Super Sayian Transformations of Dragon Ball Xenoverse 1 and 2 such as Super Sayian Super Saiyan 2 and Super Sayian 3 and Bardock finally reaches the Super Sayian 4 like in Dragon Ball Heroes. But he only gets to that level of power after 40 years of training and battles on the frontline and because of this is the first Super Saiyan that most of the Gods of Universe 7 know about that is active until Son Goku does it. The reason why Bardock doesn't make Freeza into space dust is that Bardock cannot sense power levels and he also does not know how strong Freeza is and has to oversee the development of Saiyan survivors and their new society and make sure that they are not wiped as not every Sayian in this new rebuilt society is a Super Sayian the only ones are in the single digits and none of them are as strong as Bardock despite him spending a lot of time training his people to unlock the legendary Super Saiyan potential in his race. Ironically Bardock has reached the maximum level of power for non Super Saiyan Gods but he is chained down by his responsibilities as he is also seen as a founding pillar of this new Saiyan society and ironically a father figure to its younger generations.

This would make for great character parellels between Goku and his father Bardock and also it would allow them both bond and for Goku to connect with his people, his father and his family and also accept his heritage a lot easier than he did in cannon Dragon Ball Z. Also it would give Goku and Bardock some father and son bonding time Saiyan Style with Bardock training Goku to master most of the mortal Super Saiyan Transformations Bardock ends opening up again and bonding with both of his sons again and this training and bonding ends up getting him to show his good side and opens up again and eventually lives long enough to be a grandpa and a Great Grandfather when Gohan becomes a parent and has his daughter Pan.

Super Heroes and Super Sayians Part 3: The powers of Son Goku.

Now for Son Goku's abilities go all the way. However to differentiate this incarnation of Goku from cannon Goku not only gets some serious martial arts skills but gets an actual education with the My Hero Academia class and graduates from high school albeit with great difficulty and with a lot of help from his friends. Goku gets all his cannon powers but after gaining his tail back he ends up training to master the Oozaru form through intense meditation as his form of atonement after crushing his grandpa and gains all the power boosts and techniques and abilities from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super series, and reach Super Sayian and perfect it, but in the Cell Saga Goku gains Super Sayian 2 and defeats Cell and lives. When you go into the Buu Saga Goku gains Super Sayian 3 and learns about Super Sayian 4 during the Buu Saga and works to gain it and ends up mastering Golden Oozaru, Super Sayian Four, Super Full Power Saiyan 4, and all the other forms and techniques that Goku has in Dragon Ball GT and reaches the same level of power he had in Dragon Ball GT at his maximum potential during the Buu Saga to destroy him and save the world before you go down the events of Dragon Ball Super. When you go into Dragon Ball Super Son Goku gains and absorbs the God Ki and keeps it obtains the Super Sayian God Form and Super Sayian Blue, and all the various forms in the Dragon Ball Super movies, the manga and the anime tvshow and Perfected Super Sayian Blue and can use Hakai like in the Dragon Ball Super Manga and finally a fully mastered Ultra Instinct without many of his drawbacks as he is no longer vulnerable when his tail is grabbed as he had trained to overcome that weaknesses like Nappa and Vegeta did in Cannon and Goku now knows the danger of looking at the full moon.

That would be amazing because Son Goku would have come full circle on his development as a character and he would be the apex of what the Sayian race could have been and possibly it could become and Son Goku would both be in tune with his primal roots and yet has also ended up transcending it by reaching godhood. This has to happen and when word gets out about how strong Son Goku is and has become it drives the Universe insane with how much power he has and it would make Bardock one proud dad.

Super Heroes and Super Sayians Part 4: Vegeta. Prince Vegeta has to go down a similar story arc that he has in cannon but with a twist. Now that the class system of the old Saiyan race is done for and his royal blood means squat now in the new Sayian society and has to wonder what is his place in the universe and who he is now that the Saiyans as a race and his species was rebuilt into something better and it was accomplished by a low class Saiyan warrior and one who had abolished the class system with all Saiyans now standing as equals in the new society that Bardock has built for the Saiyans and Sayian hybrids achievement of Bardock's and Goku's makes Vegeta have an inferiority and superiority complex on who he is and his role iin the universe. Also to further rub salt in the wound that Vegeta is not a special Sayian as Nappa and even Raditz eventually become Super Sayians and Raditz becomes a Super Sayian God as both them and Goku another low class have ended up surpassing him The Prince of All The Sayians and the elites of old Planet Vegeta multiple times over. Vegeta could maybe bear with Nappa becoming a Super Sayian with him once being the general of the entire Sayian army and also was his servant for years but Goku and Raditz? Raditz who was originally a low class soldier and Son Goku who was born with a power level of ten? That would drive Vegeta nuts! And when Vegeta truly realizes how powerful Son Goku has become it drives him crazy with jealousy. All these events makes Vegeta have a bug up his ass about his own place in the universe and really intensify his rivalry with Son Goku, Vegeta, and Raditz and it would add more depth to the characters.

Super Heroes and Super Saiyans Part 5: The Heroes of My Hero Academia and their abilities. Now for the My Hero Academia cast of Izuku's generation they not only have all the quirks and powers that they have in cannon but also get a boost by mastering Ki energy along with their Quirks and end up finding ways to make their own style and unique abilities just to stand out from the crowd and also evolve in power to reach Son Goku's level or to at least so they can at least keep up with Son Goku and possibly be the inspiration for the growth of human race and new generations of Super Heroes.

Super Heroes and Super Sayians Part 6: Character arcs and parings. Izuku hooks up with Ochaco and Goku in the Dragon Ball and My Hero Academia section of the story either gets with Chi Chi or Momo Yaoyorozu or Goku can possibly get with both women in a One True Threesome. If you go with the three some angle this is the only case of the adaptational sexuality trope.

You can pair which characters with which provided it fits with the original characters personalities and aside from having Ki along with their cannon abilities they are as cannon like as possible. So no gender bending or changing characters sexualities aside from the possible three way romance for Goku!

The same principle applies to most of the Villians and other Heroes. However the Sayians from the Sayian Saga in Dragon Ball Z do end up changing for the better. Raditz ends up having kids with Launch and being an actual brother to Goku while working to reach his brother's level and succeeding at that and Nappa being a Bodyguard and chauffeur to the Son Family as well as a gardener and florist while gaining the Berserk Super Sayian Form before eventually retiring from the Fighters life but not before training the rest of the Sayians on New Planet Vegeta how to reach Super Sayian and eventually the non Super Sayian God transformations. It would be Freeza's worst nightmare.


	10. I Don't Want To Do This Anymore (Update)

Sorry guys. I don't want to write DBZ Academia like this anymore. I had so many plans but its been getting more and more difficult to write it. Not only that, but I'm neglecting some of the characters. This story didn't come out as well as I wanted it and there are several restrictions that I ended up putting on myself because of what I did in the first chapter onwards. What I really want to do now is make a universe where the Dragon Ball and My Hero Academia universe are fused. Izuku and All Might still learn Ki but it will be different. All Might will meet Goku from WAY earlier and no I'm not going to be writing the Dragon Ball series with All Might in it. There will be flashbacks where we see changes. Dragon Ball and My Hero Academia arcs will be fused. You'll see what I mean when I start writing those chapters. Let me know in the reviews what you all think of this idea.


	11. New Story Is Here

It's finally been released. The name of the new book is called My Hero Z Kai. Gohan and Izuku are brothers in this fic and the worlds are fused so we have aliens, androids, and Quirk users. I'm going to sleep now because it's like 12:58 AM where I am so bye! Hope you enjoy this story


	12. Revision

I'm thinking of bringing this story back but rebooting it. Changing the way I did some things and change the plot. Have it be that the universes are fused with altered events and some things stay the same. Some things also stay the same in the story. You'll see what I mean if you all agree to it.


End file.
